El Sueño de Tom
by misere.wolfgang
Summary: Tom es un abogado exitoso, quien el trabajo en exceso y la pelicula que ve con su novio, le hacen tener el mas irreal sueño de su vida


Escucho el característico abrir de la puerta. No tenía por qué asomarse, pues el mismo días antes dio una copia de la llave junto a un hermoso llavero de plata con una "K" en el.

Ahogo un bostezo cuando el chico pelirrojo entro en la cocina, fallando en el intento. Estaba demasiado cansado. Las orejas empezaban a notarse en su rostro. Había estado trabajando de más durante dos semanas seguidas.

Las noches que Keiran se quedaba a dormir, procuraba llegar antes que el chico. Aunque muchas veces se encontraban en la entrada del lobby del apartamento. Pero los días que Kei le avisaba que no podía quedarse, o ir por algún trabajo con sus proyectos para la productora, se quedaba casi hasta la madrugada en la oficina.

Había admitido con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de que Keiran irrumpió en su oficina ya las 11pm con una mirada sumamente enojada que era un adicto al trabajo. Desde ese día, procuraba llegar a casa al menos a las 9pm. El mismo Keiran se encargaba de que estuviera en el lugar, ya sea esperándolo o llamándolo.

-No has descansado como te dije no…-fue el saludo seguido de un beso en los labios- debes descansar y ¿Qué haces en la cocina, intentas envenenarte sin mi?- pregunto con burla el joven de cabellos rojos.

-No creas…- regreso el beso mientras lo abrazaba- solo estoy haciendo unas palomitas de maíz, son en microondas y sigo las instrucciones- sonrió jocoso- imposible sufrir una intoxicación con eso- lo abrazo más fuerte y regreso su atención al horno donde el característico sonido del maíz explotando empezaba a llenar el silencio seguido de un olor delicioso –ahora descanso, en la noche, lo prometo- susurro recostándose en el hombro del chico cerrando levemente los ojos

-Tom, estas cayendo de sueño…-le miro preocupado- al sofá ahora- señalo fuera de la cocina. Y con un suspiro cansado salió del lugar. Minutos más tarde Keiran le acompaño en el sofá con un bol grande lleno de palomitas de maíz -¿tienes trabajo que hacer hoy?- pregunto acomodándose a su lado- igual no te moverás de aquí, pero preguntar no hace ningún mal- sonrió

-si tengo trabajo...-dijo en otro bostezo- pero he decidido tomarme todo el fin de semana libre pasarlo con mi flamante novio – se acomodo de tal forma que su cabeza quedo en las piernas del chico y su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá. Gracias a dios el mueble era lo suficientemente grande para caber los dos sin problema- ¿y tú, tienes trabajo?- bostezo nuevamente

-sí, voy a intentar incursionar en el mundo infantil, así que veremos o por lo que veo, veré...-dijo con una sonrisa arqueando una ceja ante el bostezo- una saga de películas, todas basadas en una saga del mismo nombre- explico – ya me leí los libros y son verdaderamente interesantes, así que ahora veré las películas- señalo un grupo de 8 dvd`s que había dejado encima de la mesa.

-entonces veámoslas… -sugirió intentando no bostezar –aquí en la sala-

-no señor…- Keiran se puso de pie, agarro las palomitas y los dvd y le hizo un ademan a Tom de que lo siguiera- ven, veré las películas en el cuarto, así tu dormirás lo necesario y no es una opinión Tom, es una orden- canturreo caminando delante de él.

-claro, te aprovechas de que no tengo energía- se quejo en burla abrazándolo por detrás- pero ya verás cuando la tenga de regreso- rio un poco contagiando al otro

Llegaron juntos y se acomodaron. Keiran sentado en el respaldar y Tom acostado a su lado. La película empezó y el de ojos rojos solo alcanzo a ver un tren rojo una estación 9 ¾ antes de caer dormido ante la divertida mirada y algunas caricias de Keiran.

~~~~~~~ª~~~~~~~ª~~~~~~~ª~~~~~~~ª~~~~~~~ª

Escucho que lo llamaban, pero no quería dejar ese apacible lugar, bueno, al menos no tan rápido. Lo suaves rayos de sol y el olor a hierba fresca lo relajo un poco más.

-"¿hierba fresca?"... -se pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados. Estiro la mano tratando de encontrar sus sabanas de seda y el cuerpo de su pareja pero en vez de eso sintió fue algo rugoso y hierba mojada. Además de algo lamiéndole la cara

- ¡pero qué demo…- se levanto sobre saltado al sentir una lengua rasposa en su mejilla y una risas alrededor suyo- ¡Lucius, que crees que haces¡- pregunto alarmado al tener un perro negro encima suyo.

-¡como que Lucius serpiente rastrera¡- ante su asombro, el perro se convirtió en un humano.

-¿Sirius…?- pregunto entre asombrado y dudoso- ok, esto debe ser una GRAN broma- dijo medio reído restregándose los ojos con nerviosismo- TU estas en España haciendo no se qué cosa y yo estoy en Japón- aclaro con su mirada seria

-¿Es...España?- pregunto el otro reído- Dios Tom, tu novio no te deja dormir bien, que te pasa amigo- le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Solo ahí noto que llevaba puesta una túnica de color negro y fondo verde- estamos en el colegio idiota- rio de nuevo- que te pasa serpiente, se supone que los despistados son los tejones no ustedes- siguió con la burla – anda, regresemos al castillo, tenemos tareas que hacer-

El oji rojo se dejo guiar, aun confundido. Entraron a un imponente castillo. Todos los que ahí habían estaban vestidos igual que el. Dios, en qué mundo estaba. ¿Era a caso un sueño debido a tanto trabajo?

-Bueno tom, te dejo por aquí. Debo ir a ver a mi Remsi~- dijo Sirius con voz enamorada y lo dejo en medio de un pasillo en un lugar desconocido.

Decidió seguir caminando, con su rostro serio y desprovisto de emoción. A lo lejos, por uno de los arcos que daban a una especie de patio, pudo observar a miles de personas que iban y venían. Plumas voladoras, hechizos y un ambiente calmo.

-Joven Riddle, a usted estaba buscando- la voz de un viejo le hizo voltearse. Su sonrisa era afable y bonachona, aunque su ¿vestido?, era un insulto a la moda y a cualquier cosa- si, sé que tengo gustos extraños para vestir, pero me siento llamativo de esa forma joven- le aclaro el viejo como leyéndole la mente- acompáñeme, su pareja está en la enfermería y necesitamos hablar una cosa importante-

Su ceño de frunció y camino junto al viejo (al parecer el director del lugar) hacia la susodicha enfermería. Al llegar su grupo de amigos estaba afuera de esta y una furiosa Narcisa se acerco a él y sin dejarle ni siquiera hablar le planto tremenda cachetada

-¡donde Keiran tenga algo mal por tu culpa, te cruciare el culo hasta que me canse¡- dicho esto regreso al lado de u sonriente hermano Lucius y su novio Lastrange, quienes lo miraban entre divertidos y preocupados.

Vio a lo lejos llegar al grupo de Sirius y sus amigos. Su pareja, Remus, también venia de muy mal humor y solo le dirigió un gruñido antes de sentarse al lado de Narcisa y planear, seguramente, su próxima muerte.

-"¡Pero qué coño pasa aquí¡"- grito su mente antes de recibir una palmada en la espalda de James

-Entra Tom, a lo mejor es grave- la sola mención de su pareja y grave en una sola frase le erizo la piel y se apresuro a entrar.

-Cissa no fuiste algo…¿ruda?- pregunto el rubio a su hermana

-no lo fue…-respondió la pelirroja en brazos de james- pero creo que Cissa, Remus y yo sabemos que el desmayo de Kei no es por exceso de estudio- dijo pensativa.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de esos tres y el grito dentro de la enfermería se los confirmo

-¡QUE ESTA QUE¡- fue la voz espantada de Tom antes de oírse un ruido sordo y un bulto caer al suelo

-Dentro de la Enfermería—

Vio a su pareja sentado en la camilla con una sonrisa radiante nunca le puso más contento.

-Estas bien?- pregunto con genuina preocupación al tenerlo en brazos

-mas que bien, estamos perfectos- fue la respuesta emocionada del otro. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la enfermera se le acerco con gesto severo

-Pensé que mi advertencia en cuanto al sexo sin protección joven Riddle había quedado clara, para usted también va el regaño joven Nash- suspiro derrotada- pero bueno, ahora solo debe cuidarse muy bien, sobre todo cuidar su alimentación y recuerde Joven Riddle que los 3 primeros meses el feto necesita toda la magia de ambos padres y..-

-un momento…-se separo de Keiran y miro fijamente a la mujer- me puede decir exactamente que tiene mi Keiran…- su tono de voz salió entre temerosa y afirmada.

-Señor Riddle su novio tiene dos mese de embarazo- le dijo la señora con el ceño fruncido- así que más le vale cuidarlo-

En ese entonces en grana bogado Tom Riddle, ahora estudiante en un mundo extraño en el cual estaban todos sus amigos, se desmayo ante los asombrados ojos de su pareja y los dos adultos.

Despertó dos horas más tarde, el techo blanco le dijo que aun estaba en la enfermería, y las caricias a su cabeza que su pareja estaba a su lado.

- amor mío…-le susurro al oído- te desmayaste- dijo con burla

-no te burles Kei….-suspiro cerrando los ojos. Sintió lo besos de Kei en sus ojos y sonrió con cariño- Es verdad?- pregunto temeroso- pero es imposible¡- susurro asustado

-se que estas asustado, pero lo haremos bien- le dio otro beso-no por nada llevamos años de relación- le dio un beso en los labios y todo dio vueltas para Tom.

De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en sus costillas acompañadas de unas risas infantiles. Alterado se puso de pie rápidamente para observar a dos niños de cuatro años más o menos. Ambos con los cabellos negros y ligeras mechas rojas. Sus ojos eran lo que mas llamo su atención: uno rojo y el otro café.

-Nathan, Joel¡…- un Keiran de 29 año, vestido elegantemente con una túnica azul oscuro entraba en ese momento para más confusión del pelinegro- ¿Qué Les dije de despertar a Papá tom?- regaño con cariño a ambos chicos –Lo siento amor, trate de detenerlo, pero sabes como son, se escapan a la menor oportunidad- miro con picardía a los niños- ahora vayan a jugar con su hermano, creo que está escondido en algún lado-ante eso, los dos terremotos salieron corriendo de la habitación

-Her…hermano?- pregunto aun en shock

-Sí, nuestro Noah regreso de la academia para pasar vacaciones con nosotros- le aclaro- no lo recuerdas…- le dio un beso en la mejilla- deben ser los efectos del embarazo- soltó juguetón tocando a Tom- Nuestra Pequeña Kathe debe de dejar de jugar con papi- y sintió un beso en el lugar

Cuando este bajo la vista vio una prominente barriga.

Un grito se escucho por todo el apartamento. Keiran salto de la cama, cayéndose en el proceso al oír y ver como Tom se levantaba de improviso.

-Tom…-llamo despacio mientras se levantaba sobándose la parte trasera donde aterrizo- Estas bien cariño…-

El hombre se levanto rápidamente y abrió de par en par su armario donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Se quito la camisa para constatar que NO había nada anormal en su cuerpo.

-no hay nada….-se miro en el espejo- y los niños ¡- volteo a ver a Keiran- no tenemos niños?, ¿no estás en estado?- pregunto algo alarmado

-Tom…-Keiran soltó una risita- eso es BIOLOGICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE- le dijo recalcando las dos palabras-

Soltó un suspiro con una risa nerviosa y se dejo caer en el suelo empezando a reír como loco. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al reír tanto.

-Tom…amor…Fausto…-se acerco lentamente Keiran al hombre que se reía en el piso- si te enloqueciste a menos avisa, así me enloquezco contigo- dijo burlón. Jadeo asombrado cuando el otro lo jalo y beso en el piso.

-tuve el sueño más loco de toda mi vida…-le dijo recostado en su pecho- Dios, jamás soñé algo así- rio de nuevo contagiando al otro.

-Pues para preguntarme si estoy en estado, Si tuvo que haber sido muy extraño- sonrió el otro acariciando el cabello- me perdí el final~- gimoteo Keiran al oír la música de créditos- me toca repetirla por tu culpa- se puso de pie y, de nuevo en la cama, devolvió las escenas del final de la película.

Tom le siguió y se acostó a su lado – que película es? – Pregunto aun con una sonrisa en los labios- y no te la perdiste ¿la estas devolviendo no?- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se llama Harry Potter, es de un niño mago que va a una escuela y esas cosas- comento recibiendo encantado el beso en la mejilla –veamos el final y me comentas tu alocado sueño-

Tom volvió a reír negando con la cabeza el sueño tan raro que tuvo. "bueno, al menos mis hijos eran guapos" pensó divertido mientras observaba el final de la 7ma película.


End file.
